diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunje
Mein Gesicht streckt sich dem Himmel entgegen, dessen Sonnenschein meine Haut und Haar küsst. Unweigerlich heben sich meine Mundwinkel, genieße die kitzelnde Wärme, die sich langsam ausbreitet. Ich will meine Augen nicht öffnen, ich will noch etwas diesen Moment genießen, den mir niemand nehmen kann, bevor ich zurück in die Realität zurückkehren muss. Tief atme ich die Luft ein, schmecke im Rachen das Salz, welches so hochprozentig von der Luft getragen wird. Doch ist dies nicht das Einzige. Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler ist, in dieser Umgebung tief Luft zu holen und öffne meine Augen. Vorsichtshalber unterdrücke ich das Würgen, welches in meiner Kehle aufzusteigen versucht und schlucke mehrmals hastig. Ich ertappe mich dabei, mich an einen anderen Ort zu wünschen, doch schüttle schon mit dem nächsten Atemzug den Kopf. Nein, ich will nicht woanders sein, ich gehe hier niemals weg. Hier bin ich zu Hause, hier gehör ich her.'' "Vom hohen Norden kommt sie her, mit Heilkunst tut sie sich nicht schwer. Doch ist eine Wunde und kein Kratzer, unterläuft dem Quacksalber ein Patzer. Ihr Temperament bringt Schnee zu tauen, als Verletzter sollt' man sich's nicht mit ihr versauen. War sie gestern noch unbekannt, wird sie heut zum Pöbel ernannt." - Marla |Klasse = (Wird nicht als dieses ausgespielt) |Spezialisierung = |Arsenal = http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/character/die-aldor/S%C3%BBnje/simple |Vorname = Sunje |Nachname = Helgard |Geburt = im Norden, als es bitterkalt war |Alter = 23 Winter |Größe = 158 |Gewicht = 50 |Haarfarbe = blassblond |Augenfarbe = rehbraun|Gilde = Gossenläufer}}'' thumb Aussehen & Charakterblatt Sunje ist, eine doch recht zu kurz gewachsene Persönlichkeit, die für ein hartes Leben viel zu zierlich ist. Die Kleidung, welche sie am Leibe trägt, erinnert einen mehr an viele Leinen,-Wollsäcke die übereinander gezogen wurden - doch handelt es sich dabei um verschiedne Ausführungen von halblangen Tuniken und einem Poncho als Überwurf. Generell, ist die Kleidung keineswegs hochwertig, sondern an allerlei Stellen lieblos zusammengenäht, damit sie halbwegs auf dem Körper liegt. Um ihren Hals, trägt sie ein dünnes, schwarzes Tuch, welches man bei unangenehmen Wetter über den Kopf ziehen und als Kapuze nutzen kann. Sie ist wirklich keine Schönheit, sondern würde wohl unter dem weiblichem Durchschnitt liegen. Eine Narbe zieht sich von ihrem rechten Jochbein beginnend seitlich hinab zum Mundwinkel. Ihre Haut ist vom hellen Ton, die Haare von der Natur ausgeblichen und kaum bändbar. Selbst als Zopf getragen, scheint sie keine Form in das Haar zu bekommen. Recht untypisch für diesen Hauttypen hat sie dunkle, braune Augen. Gelinde gesprochen, nicht die schönste Porzelanpuppe die der Schöpfer geschaffen hat. Schnack von der Straße "'ch hab gehört, 's soll ne Hexe sein. Die war früher viel im Wald unterwegs und hat Neugebor'ne gefress'n." - irgendein Trunkenbold "Sunje? Ja, ich kenn sie. Hat mir geholfen meinen Sohn zu gebären. Sie ist meine persönliche Heilige." ''- Frau vom Markt ''"Eine der schwer zu knackenden Frauen, die ich in dieser Stadt kenne. Geschenke, Einladungen, Blumen und schmeichelnde Worte bringen einen bei Ihr garnichts. Werd es trotzdem weiter versuchen. Irgendwann ... " - Schürzenjäger "Hat'n merkwürdig, großes Interesse an tierisch'n Gift'n. Die's mir nicht geheuer." ''- Imker ''"'s nur eine Straftäterin mehr auf der Straße. Diese Frau saß ein und keiner weiß, wer diese scheiß Kaution gezahlt hat. Verdamm mich!" - ein sturmwinder Soldat "'ch hasse Murlocs!" - eigene Aussage ''"Der Sonn'nschein? Hrm? An's Weib komms' du eh nich' mehr ran, seitdem der Kerl in'r Zuflucht aufgetauch' is'. Würd mich nich' wundern wenn der für sie in jede Bresche spring'n tut. Die pass'n zusamm'n wie Arsch auf Eim'r. Scheiß Nordländ'r. Sie war so ne Süße!" ''- Penner Bekanntschaften die man kennt und nicht mehr kennen will ... * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Orestos - "Komm! Bitte! Zurück!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Carlo - "Ich bin nicht traurig, dass Du fort bist." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Dee - "Wohin der Weg Dich auch führen mag, sichere Wege." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lotte - "Ich hoffe, dass dich die Stadt nich' noch irgendwann den Kopf kostet." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Franky_Morrison|'Kater']] - "Ich vertrau deiner Frau mehr, als Dir." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Nikolai - "Was lässt Dich nur so düster blicken." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Cale - "Irgendwann werden die Dämonen in Dir schweigen." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Masha|'Masha']] - "Eine Kämpferin, die mehr Eier besitzt als so mancher Kerl." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Fayren_Vulpon|'Fayren']] - "Unsere kleine Eisprinzessin." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Leudane - "Wo bist du hin?" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Emilia|'Mia']] - " ... und das Band es webt sich, langsam." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Marla_Hedges|'Marla']] - "Deine Haut erzählt mehr Geschichten, als Du. Pass auf Dich auf!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fuchs - "Deine Träume werden irgendwann schweigen." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Trestan - "Pass auf deinen Fuchs auf." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Peredor|'Peredor']] - "Gedanken.Sorge.Probleme." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif John - "Komischer Kautz." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Jon - "Ein Mann, der mit ganzem Herzen liebt und leidet." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Gaya Maruan|'Gaya' ]]- "Beschreibung in einem Wort: Irre!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Leigh - "Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzelankiste." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Cait '- ''"Große Klappe, doch muss es einen Grund geben, warum man Dir vertraut. So will ich Ihn ergründen." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif 'Noah '- "Kein guter Start. Doch wollen wir sehen, wie weit du es in mein Vertrauen schaffst." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Rena - "Ich werde ein Auge auf Dich haben, aber nur um Dich einschätzen zu können." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Gael - "Nun sind es schon zwei Gefallen und das an einem Abend. Kein schlechter Start ... für mich." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Thor '- ''"Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst ein Stück Heimat, doch welch Kunde bringst du wirklich?" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Eleona von Wolfenberg - "Du siehst mehr in mir, als Andere vermuten würden." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Harad ad-Kadif - "Gefallen beglich'n. 'ch hasse Murlocs! Wir sehn uns wieder!" ... und was sagt das nähere Umfeld über die? ( Fühl dich frei, etwas zu verfassen. ) Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Mia "Sunje? Meine Sklavin." Mit einem leisen Lachen. "Aber ich glaub, wenn's irgendwann ruhigere Zeiten gibt, wird sie vielleicht doch auch noch 'ne engere Freundin. Pozent...Potizental...Dings dazu hat sie jedenfalls." Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Masha Moore "Kenns' du das Gefühl, wenn du einem Mensch'n blind vertraus'? Er dich mit seinem alleinig'n Auftauch'n glücklich macht? Genau so is es bei Sunje un' trotzdem weiss 'ch weder woher se kommt, noch wohin se will." Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Priester